Love and War
by Regina Cora Mills
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are in high school. There are lots of misunderstandings, crime, suspense, twists, and just plain drama that occur.
1. Chapter 1: Long Day

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first story, so please go easy on me. I give most of the credit for this story to SummerRaeBenson. She is my favorite fanfiction author, and she is the one that inspired me to write. I got the idea for this story from her stories **_**The Farmer's Niece, and When We Met, **_**so once again, most of the credit goes to her.**

"Elliot honey, you need to wake up." Bernie said, gently shaking her son's shoulder.

"Five more minutes." Elliot mumbled, turning over away from his mother.

"Come on, Kathy's already called twice wondering when you were gonna get to school." Bernie said, pulling the blankets off of him.

"Ugh, I hate the second day of school." Elliot groaned, getting up. Bernie laughed as she walked out of the room. Elliot quickly dressed, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door to his car. He drove to school, and when he got out, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing white skinny jeans, purple silk tank top and black heels. She had on red lipstick, pink eyeshadow, and light red blush. He loved how beautiful she was. Then Kathy stepped in front of him.

"Hey babe." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi Kathy." he said, looking past her at the girl. He hadn't seen her yesterday, so she must be new.

"Elliot, hello." Kathy followed Elliot's gaze and gasped.

"Why are you staring at the new girl!" Kathy exclaimed angrily.

"What are you talking about, I was just trying to see what she looked like." Elliot replied innocently. Then the girl walked past them, on her way into the school. Suddenly she stopped beside them.

"Hi, I think you guys are the only people that I haven't met." She said.

"My name's Olivia Hollister." She held her hand out. Elliot eagerly took it.

"My name is Elliot Stabler, and this is Kathy Baker."

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Kathy quickly added.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend, that's great, so do I, he's over there." Olivia pointed across the parking lot at a boy walking towards them. Elliot's face fell slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kathy.

"Hey Fin, this is Elliot and Kathy." Olivia introduced her boyfriend to the two new people.

"Guys, this my boyfriend Fin Tutuola." Olivia said.

"Babe come on, we're gonna be late for class." Fin said turning to Olivia.

"Ok, bye guys, it was really nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Elliot said gazing at her as she walked away.

"Elliot, why are you staring at her!" Kathy screamed at him.

"She has a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend!" she lectured him.

"Kathy, I swear if you don't shut up, I'm going to throw you across the parking lot." Elliot told her, frustrated. Then he walked away, leaving Kathy with a shocked look on her face. This was gonna be a long day.

To Elliot's delight, he had three of his five classes with Olivia. Two of the three however were also with Fin. He had his last class, agriculture, with her, Fin, and Kathy. After about 10 minutes, Elliot wrote a note, and threw it across the room to Olivia while the teacher wasn't looking. Olivia caught it and smiled as she opened it.

_Are you as bored as I am?-Elliot. _She grabbed her pen, wrote a note back, and threw it to Elliot. _Yes. Shouldn't you be passing notes with Kathy instead of me.-Olivia. _He threw another note to her. _Maybe, but I don't care, you're way more fun to talk to, I've known Kathy for like a year, and I've known you for like eight hours, and I don't know anything about you.-Elliot. _Olivia smiled as the bell rang, signaling that class was over. She gathered her stuff, and then walked over to Elliot.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure the teacher saw us throwing notes." she said.

"Oh you are, are you?" Elliot asked smiling.

"Yeah, hey, why did you take this class?" she asked.

"Just wanted to try something different, how about you?" he replied.

"I'm the daughter of a farmer, and I really like learning about stuff like this." she said proudly.

"Oh, the farmer's daughter, do I have to come work on the farm for you to notice me more?" he teased.

"Yeah, and is the first time I start noticing you more gonna be when I'm just getting home from Panama City, and you're all sweaty and riding a tractor?" she teased back as Fin and Kathy walked over.

"Hey, what's all this about Panama City and tractors?" Fin asked, putting his arms around Olivia's waist.

"Nothing, we were just talking about why we took this class." Olivia said turning around to kiss him.

"Let's go Elliot, your mom said that I could come over for dinner." Kathy said, pulling Elliot towards the door.

"Kathy, I don't wanna go out with you anymore." Elliot said, stopping.

"What, is this because of Olivia!" Kathy almost yelled.

"No, this is because you are psychotic, crazy, and controlling and I'm sick of it, we're done." And with that Elliot walked out. At that moment, Fin walked by with Olivia on his back. Her book bag was open slightly, and a paper fell out. Kathy curiously picked it up. She read the last note that Elliot had written to Olivia, and her face turned red with fury.

She stomped out of the classroom and out to the parking lot where Fin, Olivia, and Elliot were talking.

"ELLIOT!" she screamed, causing everyone to stop and stare at her.

"What, I told you it's over, get over it." Elliot said. Kathy held the paper out, and Olivia's eyes went wide. Fin noticed, and snatched the paper. He read it, and then threw it on the ground, stomped on it, then turned to Olivia.

"What is this about!?" he asked angrily.

"We were just talking Fin, you overreact too much." she said calmly.

"You know what, you wanna pass love letters to him, fine." Fin said.

"They're not love letters." Olivia retorted.

"Fine, then let me see the rest of them." Fin said.

"What, why?" Olivia asked with tears in her eyes.

"I wanna know what you said to him, to make him say this to you." he said, pointing to the note.

"Fine, whatever." she said turning around and rolling her eyes. Fin unzipped her backpack, got the notes, read them, then put them back. His expression softened.

"Never mind, I don't wanna break up." he said.

"No, we are gonna break up, because I'm tired of you getting mad and jealous every time I even look at a guy!" Olivia yelled. She quickly scribbled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Elliot.

"Text me later ok." she said.

"Ok." Elliot said with a look of confusion on his face. With one final glare at Fin, Olivia walked to her car, got in, slammed the door, and drove off. Fin turned to Elliot and Elliot spoke.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your relationship, I was just bored and she was closest to me."

"It's ok, I overreacted, I always do." Fin said. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Elliot and Kathy alone.

"Wow, don't you find it at all wrong to flirt and get a girl's number in front of your girlfriend?" Kathy asked turning to him.

"Yes, but I don't have a girlfriend." Elliot replied. And with that, he drove off, while Kathy stood in the parking lot with a look of shock on her face. It had been a very, very, very long, but amazing day.


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Happy Home Life

**A/N: Hi everyone, Sarah here, I just wanted to let you know that in this story, Serena isn't dead. And also, Joseph Hollister is Olivia's father, and he never did anything bad, and he isn't dead.**

Olivia's House:

"Olivia!" Serena called.

"Coming mom!" Olivia called back. She ran downstairs to her mother.

"Have you done all your chores?" Serena asked, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Yes ma'am, but I was about to go out and ride the horses again." Olivia told her mother, looking nervous.

Serena looked up from her book when Olivia's phone vibrated from her pocket. She saw that her daughter's nervous expression changed to happiness after reading the message.

"Are you texting that Fin boy again?" her mother scoffed.

"No ma'am, we broke up today, I'm texting someone else." Olivia said, the nervous expression returning.

"Another boy I assume." her mother said, the disparagement and anger visible in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am, but he's just a friend." Olivia said. She then fell back as her mother's hand came in contact with her face.

"Don't you dare lie to me child!" Serena screamed.

"Mom, I promise I'm not lying!" Olivia cried.

"Oh stop your crying, and your lying!" Serena yelled back. At that moment, Olivia's father, Joseph Hollister, walked into the room. He ran to Olivia.

"Olivia, why are you on the floor, why are you crying?" he asked. He gently turned her face and saw the red mark.

"Serena did you hit her again!" Joseph yelled.

"She lied to me." Serena shrugged.

"I didn't lie, I'm not lying, he's just my friend!" Olivia said, still crying.

"Really Serena, over a boy!" Joseph yelled angrily. He helped Olivia up off the floor, and started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going!" Serena screamed, stepping closer to them.

"DADDY!" Olivia screamed jumping behind him. Joseph put his arms out protectively.

"I'm getting her away from you, and we're done!" And with that, Joseph took Olivia to the car and they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3: Abuse Revealed

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter! I'm so glad that you all like the story, and I love the awesome reviews that I've been getting, so please continue to read, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, continue to review**

At the hotel:

"Daddy, stop I'm fine." Olivia said.

"Are you sure honey?" Joseph asked with concern.

"Yes, now go to bet." Olivia said, giving her father a gentle push towards one of the hotel beds. Then her phone vibrated. Olivia was happy that it was a call instead of a text from Elliot. She answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Liv, are you ok, you never texted me back." Elliot's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah El, I'm fine, just a little argument with my mom, so my dad and I went for a ride on the horses." she said.

"Oh, ok well I gotta go, my mom's making me go to bed early tonight, and I wanted to check on you before I did." Elliot groaned.

"I think she's got the right idea, see you tomorrow El." Olivia said, smiling.

"Bye Liv."

Olivia hung up and climbed into the other bed, the smile never leaving her face.

"Was that your "we're just friends" boy?" Joseph asked, using air quotations.

Olivia laughed and threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Yes daddy, and we are just friends." she said.

Joseph laughed, and decided that he was too tired to argue. So they both lied down, and drifted off into deep, peaceful sleep.

At school:

Olivia got to school the next day, well rested, but with pain still in her cheek. She had covered it with make up, but she knew that the handprint on her cheek could be seen. The minute she saw Elliot, she turned to run, but he grabbed her arm, and gently turned her around. He turned her face to get a better look at her cheek, and then he looked deep into her eyes.

"Liv, did this happen during your "little argument" with your mom?" he asked. She nodded.

"Has she done anything else?" he asked. Again, she nodded.

"What else?" he demanded.

Olivia lifted her sweatshirt and tank top a little where Elliot could see an almost completely gone bruise on her stomach. Then she rolled up her pants legs and sleeves to reveal angry purple bruises on her arms and legs. Lastly, she reveal a cut on her shoulder, that even though it had been an accident, her mother had done it.

Elliot pulled her into a hug, as she started to cry. He held her until she pulled away when the bell rang. She wiped her tears away as they walked to their first class together.

"Olivia, what happened?" Fin asked, jumping up from his seat beside Melinda Warner.

"Fin, she's fine, now come here." Melinda said, as she and Alex Cabot pulled him back to his seat.

"Mel, she's not fine, she had a handprint on her face!" Fin said, ripping his arms from the girls' grasps. He and all the other boys in the class ran over to her, much to their girlfriends' and crushes' dismays.

"Thanks guys, but I'm fine, go back to your girlfriends." Olivia told them.

"No, you need us, they don't." A boy named Brian Cassidy said.

"Yeah!" all the other boys shouted. Olivia laughed and shook her head as all of the boys, including Elliot, picked her up and carried her to her seat. All of the boys went back to their seats as the bell rang. Finally, four boring classes later, it was time for Olivia, Fin, and Elliot to go to agriculture. As soon as they walked in, Kathy and her friends Hailey and Veronica burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Elliot asked, helping Olivia to her seat, while making sure to be careful of her bruises and her one cut.

"At how Olivia faked her stupid little injuries for attention." Veronica smirked.

"You three know that you are complete and total idiots right?" Fin asked.

"Oh please, watch." Kathy said, standing up.

She grabbed Olivia arm, and rolled her sleeve up.

"Hailey, hand me my purse." she instructed.

Hailey gave her the purse, and she pulled out rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

"Now, let's drop the stupid little victim act, and reveal your true color, which is black, little miss boyfriend stealer!" Kathy yelled.

"Kathy, what are you-" Elliot was cut off by Olivia's cries of pain echoing off the classroom walls.


	4. Chapter 4: Kathy the Witch

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. This is for you Kassandra, hope you like it! ****J**

Elliot looked over to Olivia, and saw that she was clutching her arm for dear life. Brain and Fin had to hold Elliot back away from Kathy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" he yelled, still fighting to get to Kathy.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm taking the make up off of her arm using rubbing alcohol." Kathy replied with a smug look on her face.

"Kathy, I know that the boys are paying more attention to her than their actual girlfriends, but THAT WAS JUST WRONG!" Melinda yelled. From beside Olivia on the floor.

"Come on Liv, I'll take you to the nurse." Elliot said, helping her up.

"No, I'm fine El." Olivia said.

"Liv, El? When did you two start calling each other that!?" Kathy screamed.

"Yesterday." Olivia and Elliot said together.

That was the last straw for Kathy. She walked over, turned Elliot away from Olivia, and kissed him. Olivia gasped, and Fin put her arm around her shoulders. Tears started to well in her eyes, and she ripped away from Fin's grasp.

She made a mad dash for the door. Before she got there, she heard a crash, then Elliot.

"Liv wait!" he said. She turned and saw Kathy on the floor with an overturned desk on top of her.

"What happened?" Olivia sniffed.

"Kathy was literally trying to swallow Elliot, so he pushed her down!" Melinda exclaimed, trying to hide her laughter.

"No, I fell, and now Elliot's gonna help me up, because as we all know, he loves me, right El." Kathy said sweetly, holding her hand out for Elliot to help her up.

"One, no you didn't, I pushed you, two, no I'm not, you're a witch, and you can stay on the floor, and three, I don't even like you, let alone love you." Elliot said with a smirk.

He turned and saw Olivia outside the door. The bell ran, and he tried to grab her arm, but she had already sprinted down the hall. Elliot grabbed his backpack and ran after her.

When he got outside, Olivia was only a few feet away, headed to her dad's car. He picked up his pace, and caught her arm just before she got to the car.

"Olivia." he said, turning her to face him.

"What!" she said, pulling out of his grasp.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. Olivia looked at the ground.

"Liv?" Elliot said, lifting her head to look into her eyes.

"My dad's waiting, text me, and we'll talk about it ok." she said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Ok." he said. Then he pulled her into a hug. She pulled away after a few minutes, got in her dad's car, and rode off.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

**A/N: Here's chapter five, hope you like it. This is for the E/O Shipper, Rae, and Kassandra, I hope you guys like it.**

At the Hotel:

"So, was that your "we're just friends" guy?" Joseph asked, using air quotations again. Olivia laughed.

"Yes daddy, but we ARE just friends." she said, sitting down and starting her homework. Her phone vibrated, and she read the text message that Elliot had just sent her. Then she went out in the hall and dialed Elliot's number. He picked up after one ring.

"Hey Liv!" he said.

"Elliot, get your butt over here right now." she said.

"Ok, where are you?" Elliot asked.

"The Hilton on third, I'm in room five ninety seven." she told him.

"Ok, I'll be there in five." Elliot said. They hung up and Olivia walked back into her room. As soon as she sat down, there was a knock at the door.

"Wow El, how fast did you-" Olivia opened the door, but she didn't see Elliot, she saw her mother. She tried to shut the door, but her mother's foot stopped it. Olivia ran.

"DAD!" she screamed.

"Olivia, what's-Serena!" he yelled, jumping in front of Olivia.

"Give me my daughter!" Serena screamed.

"Huh?!" Olivia and Joseph both yelled, confused.

"I want my kid." Serena said simply.

"If you want me so badly, why did you do this to me!?" Olivia asked, pointing to the bruises, cut, and handprint.

"You know I have problems Olivia!" Serena yelled back. Then she started to cry.

"Mom, don't cry, I'm sorry, I know you're bi-polar, but it just gets to me when you hit me." Olivia said, pulling her mother into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't meant to hit you, the anger takes over!" Serena cried.

"I know Mom, I know." Olivia said, holding onto her mother tighter.

At that moment, the door burst open.

"Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed, running to him.

"Liv, are you ok, I heard yelling, and I thought you were in trouble!" he said.

"No, I'm fine, even better now that you're here." Olivia said, leaning towards him a bit.

"How much better?" Elliot smirked.

"This much better." she said, leaning in even more.

Before it could happen, Veronica, Kathy, and Hailey burst through the open door.

"Hey farm girl, get away from my new boyfriend!" Veronica yelled with a smug look on her face.

"He's not your new boyfriend, now what do ya'll want?!" Olivia yelled back.

"Him, and you to get outta town!" Kathy said.

"One, you can't have him, two, I'm not going anywhere, I like it here." Olivia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we tried to do this the easy way, but you leave us no choice, we're just gonna take you!" Hailey said, and a guy came into the room.

Olivia ran into Elliot's arms, and he held onto her protectively.

"Who the heck are you!" Olivia screamed.

"My cousin David Haden." Veronica said.

"None of you are gonna lay a finger on her, because if you even try, I will kill all of you!" Elliot yelled, holding onto Olivia even tighter.

"We'll see." Veronica said. She looked at Hailey, and nodded. Hailey nodded back.

Hailey stepped forward, and threw Elliot and Olivia both back against the wall. Then Veronica kicked Elliot in the ribs, and he fell. Olivia dropped beside him.

She felt his ribs, then looked into his eyes.

"El, I think you have like four broken ribs." she said.

Kathy and Hailey grabbed Elliot, and led him out of the room. David threw Olivia over his shoulder.

"Be careful with her!" Elliot barked.

"Wow, and he still doesn't care that I broke four of his ribs." Veronica said.

They all walked out, leaving Joseph and Serena tied to chairs, where David had bound them while Olivia was tending to Elliot.

Elliot and Olivia were put in the back seat of Veronica's car. Olivia started crying, and Elliot pulled her to his side, despite his broken ribs. He refused to let her go, no matter what Veronica or David said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! This is for you Kassandra! By the way, I know that Nick and Amanda didn't come till the thirteenth season, but I don't like Dani Beck or Brian Cassidy, so it didn't really make sense to use Monique, and I don't really know of any one else, so yeah, I used Nick and Amanda as the two other detectives who work with Cragen and Munch.**

Finally, Olivia, Elliot, Veronica, and David arrived at an old warehouse. Hailey and Kathy pulled up behind them. They all went inside, and David built a fire in the fireplace.

Elliot sat down in front of the fire, and pulled Olivia into his lap. He protectively wrapped his arms around her waist and soothingly rubbed her back. She put her arms around his neck, and put her down on his shoulder. Her eyes drifted shut, as did Elliot's, and they stayed like that until Kathy and David came and yanked Olivia up.

"Come on brat, we're putting you in another room." Kathy spat bitterly.

"You try it, and I'll kill you." Olivia spat back, glaring at both of them.

She ripped her arms away, and resumed her position in Elliot's lap. After a minute, she got up and walked closer to the fire. She let out a cry of pain as David's fist connected with her face.

"That's for threatening us brat!" he yelled.

He raised his hand to hit her again, but Elliot grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall. David hit his head and passed out. Elliot ran back to Olivia as Veronica, Kathy, and Hailey ran in.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO DAVID!" Veronica yelled.

"He ran into the wall, because he's and idiot!" Elliot yelled back, inspecting Olivia's cheek, that hadn't yet healed from her mother, and was now bleeding.

"Well what happened to her face, she looks a lot better." Kathy sneered.

"David hit me before he ran into the wall." Olivia winced as Elliot gingerly touched her bruised face. Hailey walked over and hit Olivia herself, right where David had. Olivia screamed in pain and stumbled backwards into Elliot's arms. Veronica and Kathy high fived Hailey as she walked back with a smirk on her face.

Elliot gently wiped the blood off Olivia's cheek. At that moment, Joseph and Serena burst in with a young Don Cragen and John Munch, with an even younger Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro following. Olivia ran into her father's arms.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Liv!" he said.

Olivia pulled back.

"How did you find us!" she asked.

"We saw skid marks leading here after we finally broke free of the duct tape they had us in." Joseph said.

Olivia turned to Serena.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, running into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Hey Livvy." Serena whispered.

They pulled back, and Serena saw the bruise.

"Oh my gosh Livvy, did I do that!" Serena asked.

"Not that one Mom, but there are others, but they were a while ago." Olivia said softly.

Serena started to cry, and Olivia pulled her into another hug.

"I-I promise I'll try harder Livvy, I promise I'll be better!" Serena cried.

"I know Mom, it's ok, I know you're trying to get better, and I appreciate that." Olivia told her.

Don, John, Nick, and Amanda walked by with Veronica, Kathy, Hailey, and David in cuffs. All four glared at Olivia as they were led out.

"Oh my God, Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed.

She broke away from her mother, and ran to Elliot. He picked her up again, despite his broken ribs, and spun her around. Their lips finally met, much to Olivia's parents' dismay.

20 years later:

Olivia laughed at Marnie, her five year old daughter.

"Elliot get in here, Marnie has something to ask you!" Olivia yelled. Elliot walked out.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell him Marnie." Olivia said, motioning for her daughter to speak.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?!" Marnie sang.

"I don't need to wish, she already is." Elliot smirked.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as a piece of sausage hit him in the eye.

"I was talking about you!" he told Olivia.

"Ooh busted!" Marnie giggled. Elliot picked her up and held her upside down. He put her down when the doorbell rang. He started to go answer it, but Marnie went first. That left Olivia and Elliot alone.

Elliot put his hands on Olivia's waist and pulled her to him. They kissed until Marnie came into the room.

"Auntie Alex, Mom and Dad are making out again!" she whined. They broke apart laughing as Alex walked into the room.

They all played, watched tv, and had a good time until Marnie fell asleep. Later that night, Olivia said to Elliot,

"You wanna know what I love most about our life?"

"What?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"We went through the longest war in history, and the outcome was love beyond our wildest dreams." she told him laying her head on his chest.

She grabbed her engagement ring, and read the inscription before falling into a peaceful sleep…Love and War got us far.

**The End. Hope you guys liked this story, and please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
